Jonathan Molina Velez
b''Jonathan.with kindness: [[Jonathan|''Jonathan]] is the main protagonist of the Super Jonathan franchise. Jonathan was called the wedding director in the dream Money for weeding but Tylin ruined it on accident,After Tim Coliz bullies Jonathan before October 2018,in November he became Gavin best friend, he knows Gru too,Jonathan dislikes Kenneth when he is mean,Jonathan has the Po skills also,and Mario in a heart beep.Jonathan and Kenneth: Jonathan versus Kenneth at school Jonathan is tired of Tim and Kenneth bulling,Jonathan picks any of them it's it,Kenneth of Tim he might pick Tim,he might say Kenneth at one time but Gavin is getting tries of it too because Gavin is Jonathan best friend,Tim want to jail,Kenneth was in A.C. 3 days after Jonathan go bullied by Kenneth and Tim by telling Tim to bully Jonathan because Tim knows it bad to bully anyone,Jonathan can abolish it like Mario and Luigi. On 2/22/2019 On that day Jonathan kicks Kenneth B. Williams A. Season 1-4 Spodier wants the franchise to start fast. Jonathan meets an animal The animal was from Athens,Ohio and he is a bear who is an anti-human and his owner Allen is racist,he rarely kills the people speaks Spanish because he thinks they are arrogant,when they are in U.S.A. Allen and the bear thinks their language is better than any other language in the world,Allen felt to be racist just because he hates the people speaks Spanish,so Allen tried to kill Jonathan with his bear. Racism: Jonathan fight it:MUST READ Racism is the belief in the superiority of one race over another, which often results in discriminationand prejudicetowards people based on their race or ethnicity. The use of the term "racism" does not easily fall under a single definition.1 The ideology underlying racism often includes the idea that humans can be subdivided into distinct groups that are different due to their social behavior and their innate capacities, as well as the idea that they can be ranked as inferior or superior.2 Historical examples of institutional racism include the Holocaust, the apartheidregime in South Africa, slavery and segregation in the United States, and slavery in Latin America. Racism was also an aspect of the social organization of many colonial states and empires. While the concepts of race and ethnicity are considered to be separate in contemporary social science, the two terms have a long history of equivalence in both popular usage and older social science literature. "Ethnicity" is often used in a sense close to one traditionally attributed to "race": the division of human groups based on qualities assumed to be essential or innate to the group (e.g. shared ancestry or shared behavior). Therefore, racism and racial discrimination are often used to describe discrimination on an ethnic or cultural basis, independent of whether these differences are described as racial. According to a United Nations convention on racial discrimination, there is no distinction between the terms "racial" and "ethnic" discrimination. The UN convention further concludes that superiority based on racial differentiation is scientifically false, morally condemnable, socially unjust and dangerous. It also declared that there is no justification for racial discrimination, anywhere, in theory or in practice.3 Racist ideology can manifest in many aspects of social life. Racism can be present in social actions, practices, or political systems (e.g., apartheid) that support the expression of prejudice or aversion in discriminatory practices or laws. Associated social actions may include nativism, xenophobia, otherness, segregation, hierarchical ranking, supremacism, and related social phenomena,Jonathan stand up for it,his best friend Gavin likes Trump. Jonathan has to be aware of the last week of February 2019 Allen is going to ruin Malloog on fire too eat him to eat with his girlfriend Martha;Jonathan might send Allen to jail for rest of his life. Malloog versus Allen Cruelty to animals, also called animal abuse, animal neglect or animal cruelty, is the infliction by omission (animal neglect) or by commission by humans of suffering or harm upon any non-human. More narrowly, it can be the causing of harm or suffering for specific achievement, such as killing animals for food or for their fur; opinions differ about the extent of cruelty associated with a given method of slaughter. Cruelty to animals sometimes encompasses inflicting harm or suffering as an end in itself, defined as zoosadism. Divergent approaches to laws concerning animal cruelty occur in different jurisdictions throughout the world. For example, some laws govern methods of killing animals for food, clothing, or other products, and other laws concern the keeping of animals for entertainment, education, research, or pets. There are a number of conceptual approaches to the issue of cruelty to animals. For example, the animal welfare position holds that there is nothing inherently wrong with using animals for human purposes, such as food, clothing, entertainment, fun and research, but that it should be done in a way that minimizes unnecessary pain and suffering, sometimes referred to as "humane" treatment. Utilitarian advocates argue from the position of costs and benefits and vary in their conclusions as to the allowable treatment of animals. Some utilitarians argue for a weaker approach which is closer to the animal welfare position, whereas others argue for a position that is similar to animal rights. Animal rights theorists criticize these positions, arguing that the words "unnecessary" and "humane" are subject to widely differing interpretations, and that animals have basic rights. They say that the only way to ensure protection for animals is to end their status as property and to ensure that they are never used as commodities. Throughout history humans believed to have a God-given right to treat nonhuman animals with cruelty however some individuals were concerned, for example, Leonardo da Vinci once purchased caged birds in order to set them free.12 He also expressed anger within his notebooks with the fact that humans use their strength and power to raise animals for slaughter.3 According to contemporary philosopher Nigel Warburton, for the most of human history, the dominant view has been that animals are there for humans to do with as they see fit.1 René Descartes contrarily believed that non-humans are automata, complex machines with no soul, mind, or reason.4 In Cartesian dualism, consciousness was unique to human among all other animals and linked to physical matter by divine grace. However, close analysis shows that many human features such as complex sign usage, tool use, and self-consciousness can be found in some animals.5 Charles Darwin, by presenting the theory of evolution, revolutionized the way that humans viewed their relationship with other species. Darwin believed that not only did human beings have a direct kinship with other animals, but the latter had social, mental and moral lives too. Later, in The Descent of Man (1871), he wrote: "There is no fundamental difference between man and the higher mammals in their mental faculties."6 Some philosophers and intellectuals, such as Peter Singer and Tom Regan, have argued that animals' ability to feel pain as humans do makes their well-being worthy of equal consideration.7 There are many precursors of this train of thought. Jeremy Bentham, the founder of utilitarianism, famously wrote in his An Introduction to the Principles of Morals and Legislation (1789):8 These arguments have prompted some to suggest that animals' well-being should enter a social welfare function directly, not just indirectly via its effect only on human well-being.9 In one survey of United States homeowners, 68% of respondents said they actually consider the price of meat a more important issue.9 Between Malloog and Allen,Allen will catch Malloog on fire so Allen and Martha eat him'Cruelty to animals', also called animal abuse, animal neglect or animal cruelty, is the infliction by omission (animal neglect) or by commission by humans of suffering or harm upon any non-human. More narrowly, it can be the causing of harm or suffering for specific achievement, such as killing animals for food or for their fur; opinions differ about the extent of cruelty associated with a given method of slaughter. Cruelty to animals sometimes encompasses inflicting harm or suffering as an end in itself, defined as zoosadism. Divergent approaches to laws concerning animal cruelty occur in different jurisdictions throughout the world. For example, some laws govern methods of killing animals for food, clothing, or other products, and other laws concern the keeping of animals for entertainment, education, research, or pets. There are a number of conceptual approaches to the issue of cruelty to animals. For example, the animal welfare position holds that there is nothing inherently wrong with using animals for human purposes, such as food, clothing, entertainment, fun and research, but that it should be done in a way that minimizes unnecessary pain and suffering, sometimes referred to as "humane" treatment. Utilitarian advocates argue from the position of costs and benefits and vary in their conclusions as to the allowable treatment of animals. Some utilitarians argue for a weaker approach which is closer to the animal welfare position, whereas others argue for a position that is similar to animal rights. Animal rights theorists criticize these positions, arguing that the words "unnecessary" and "humane" are subject to widely differing interpretations, and that animals have basic rights. They say that the only way to ensure protection for animals is to end their status as property and to ensure that they are never used as commodities. Throughout history humans believed to have a God-given right to treat nonhuman animals with cruelty however some individuals were concerned, for example, Leonardo da Vinci once purchased caged birds in order to set them free.12 He also expressed anger within his notebooks with the fact that humans use their strength and power to raise animals for slaughter.3 According to contemporary philosopher Nigel Warburton, for the most of human history, the dominant view has been that animals are there for humans to do with as they see fit.1 René Descartes contrarily believed that non-humans are automata, complex machines with no soul, mind, or reason.4 In Cartesian dualism, consciousness was unique to human among all other animals and linked to physical matter by divine grace. However, close analysis shows that many human features such as complex sign usage, tool use, and self-consciousness can be found in some animals.5 Charles Darwin, by presenting the theory of evolution, revolutionized the way that humans viewed their relationship with other species. Darwin believed that not only did human beings have a direct kinship with other animals, but the latter had social, mental and moral lives too. Later, in The Descent of Man (1871), he wrote: "There is no fundamental difference between man and the higher mammals in their mental faculties."6 Some philosophers and intellectuals, such as Peter Singer and Tom Regan, have argued that animals' ability to feel pain as humans do makes their well-being worthy of equal consideration.7 There are many precursors of this train of thought. Jeremy Bentham, the founder of utilitarianism, famously wrote in his An Introduction to the Principles of Morals and Legislation (1789):8 These arguments have prompted some to suggest that animals' well-being should enter a social welfare function directly, not just indirectly via its effect only on human well-being.9 In one survey of United States homeowners, 68% of respondents said they actually consider the price of meat a more important issue.9 . Jonathan says Damita to Allen because he was trying to ruin Malloog in fire and Allen and Martha eat him. Offensive Malloog Malloog's powers/skills is Jonathan and Logan's magic to kill Allen (to protect) so Jonathan and Logan see Malloog for play time,Mallog became deadly to Allen,Malloog mas human's skills. Coping the animal cruelty words (not really and does not even look like it) We had to so younger people know what animal cruelty is.Loes are foes:Jonathan said Loes ate foes in the game. Harold saved all of the people in the franchise Harold told Superman to block the people from violence now in the franchise,Harold is no longer an antagonist,but Harold is now desseased. The first 4 seasons since Ray Lee died the 4th season ended after this game. Proagonist lines is Jonathan,Logan,Lilly,Mal loog,Tylin,Kenneth,Ember,Max,Brack,Brandi and Ember. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dreamworks Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Pure of hearts Category:Pure of heart Category:Anti Villains Category:Life Saver Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Help Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friendly characters Category:Friendly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Archenemy Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Super Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Wise Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Titular Heroes Category:Mature